


A major issue

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hanom (Hannah Abbott/Diary Tom Riddle) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is wrong?
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Tom Riddle
Series: Hanom (Hannah Abbott/Diary Tom Riddle) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077728





	A major issue

Our story starts in the Hufflepuff common room. Hannah Abbott, a student in her final year is talking to her boyfriend the memory ghost of Tom Riddle.

Tom asked, "Are you feeling well, dear?"

Hannah frowned. "Not at all."

Tom put a hand on her shoulder and muttered, "What is the matter?"

Hannah told him, "I, well, I've been thinking lately 'bout you and I. Tommy, I love you more than any other guy before, but we can't expect to stay together after I leave here. You can't leave this castle, how will we be able to stay together?"

Tom hugged her and reassured, "We will find a way. When there is a will, there is a way, my dear."

Hannah replied, "I just can't do this right now, it's breaking my heart just thinking about it."

Tom smiled slightly. "I know we will figure this out because love can conquer all."

Hannah beamed, "Thank you for always being here for me, Tommy."

Tom grinned. "Thank you for being here for me too, dear."


End file.
